imprisoned heart
by XXlilmissfangXX
Summary: Selena had ran from mystic falls when Elijah left her to side with his brother, but now she back. Things have gone to the dogs while she's been gone... In more ways then one. Will she be able to over come the betrayal and heartache to help keep her friends safe?
1. Chapter 1

**hey guys...**

**Now I am sorry I know this is very short, but it is just an intro into the sequel for tainted love.**

**If you haven't read tainted love yet I reccomend reading it before you read this, it won't make much sense without it. Well enjoy...and I will try to upload a new chapter early this week...love to you all xxx**

It had been three nearly four months since selena had high tailed it out of mystic fallssurroundings,ay she felt more and more like a coward. Rather then face her problems like everyone else she ran, just like she always does. Getting ready for the full moon that night, she Pulled her dark hair up into a high messy bun which had grown down to her waist while she'd been gone. But at least she had her old pack with her so she wasn't totally alone, but then saying that she hadn't seen them in just over a month.

A young brown wolf stood alone in middle of a deserted woods, it's eyes scanning side to side. It was confused, it had sent out a call and no one had responded not something it was overly used to.

It threw it's head back and sent out another lonely howl hoping to be answered. Nothing.

It pinned it's ears back across its head and whimpered softly laying down today on floor. It closed its eyes for a moment and slowly began to relax, only to hear movement to it's left. It jumped back to it's feet, its hackles raised on the defensive. Vampire!

The wolf knew it was suicide but it's instincts told it to attack. Taking a step forward forward it rose it's nose into the air taking in the smells around it. It froze in place eyes wide, that was a scent it'd never smelt before, it battled with itself, until common sense took over and it decided it was best to flee and live to howl at another moon.

Turning tail it sprinted off leaving the unknown smell behind with a snarl. One the wolf was what it felt was a safe distance it slowed to a stop and scanned it's surroundings, feeling safe it curled up under a tree and wrapped its tail tour it's nose and slowly drifted to sleep.

Selena opened her eyes then slammed them shut again against the blinding light. Groaning she told over and surveyed her surroundings, well at least she'd managed to end up back where she stashed her cloths. Glad no one was around, she shuffled over to the bag she had hidden under a old tree root and pulled it out quickly getting changed.

Standing up she stretched her arms up letting out a quiet yawn and made to leave, when she stopped her eyes wide in panic there was that smell again. A sort of werewolf vampire mix. Selena's eyes widened in horror. Klaus.

If she could smell him, he could no doubt smell her. She took off inna dead sprint making it back to her car in record time. Jumping in she slammed the aend took off like a rocket,she needed to get out of this area now. It had been a little under two months since she had made contact with anyone from home, and now home was sounding mighty good.

Sighing softly she thought back to all the people she had left behind, it was time. Time to go home. Checking her mirror she span the car around and headed back the way she came.

The for and a half hour drive went by faster the she expected. Before she knew it she was pulling into the mystic grills carpark. She smiled softly to her self, home again. This time she had no intention of running again.

Once the car was parked she wondered into the grill a soft smile sat on her face, that smile widened when she spotted the whole gang in the corner quietly talking though with her hearing she could make out snippets of what was being said. The main things she caught were klaus was back in, Tyler was a hybrid, Stefan had been forced to turn off his humanity and elena was wanted to be a walking blood bank. Rolling her eyes she stepped forward.

"Damn guys, I go away for a few months and this town goes to the dogs" she smiled.


	2. catch up

"Lena!" Elena cried jumping up and launched herself at Selena nearly taking them both off their feet. Selena smiled softly at her young enthusiasm and slide her arms around her waist hugging her tightly, as bonnie and Caroline also joined in throwing themselves into the hug.

"Come on Jer, her in here" Selena smiled putting her arm out to the youngest Gilbert, a smile grew when he accepted her invite.

"Se?" Selena turned to look behind herself to see a surprised looking Tyler, she smiled softly and stepped forward nervously. Nerves that weren't needed, Tyler shot across the grill as fast as humanely possible and scooped his older up into his arms taking her feet of the floor and hugged her tightly.

"I've missed you se" Tyler muttered into her shoulder, tears stung her eyes and she tightened her grip around Tyler.

"I've missed you to ty" she said softly with a small smile.

"Now I believe I have a lot to catch up on from what I heard when I came in" Selena smiled "so go and sit down and I'll get some drinks" Selena smiled then turned to the bar and quickly ordered drinks before returning to the table "OK spill"

Everyone started talking at once causing Selena's head to spin, placing her hand her temples she massaged them softly.

"Ssshhhh! One at a time. Geesh. Elena go" she smiled taking a ship of her Bacardi and coke.

"Klaus is back in town and he's done nothing but cause trouble" Elena sighed.

After being given all the details Selena sat in deep thought while sipping her drink quietly.

"You need to keep on low down Selena with klaus around, if he finds you no doubt he'll try to turn you into a hybrid as well" Tyler worried.

Selena smiled at her younger brother warmly he was worried about her. How sweet.

"But I must admit becoming a hybrid is the best thing to ever happen to me, klaus took the pain of phasing away and for that I truly thank him" Tyler continued.

Selena spat her drink out and speed her chin. What!? She thought with a deep frown. Her eyes dated over to Elena who was also crowning at Tyler, their eyes met and Elena gave her an 'I'll explain later' look. Selena looked back to her brother and sighed, she thought knew what was going on but she wasn't a hundred percent certain.

A little over an hour and a half later Selena had enjoyed one to many drinks and was very drunk. Something that amused her friends to no doubt. She was currently dancing on the table to Wham's jitterbug.

"Selena I think it's time we all headed home" Elena laughed pulling the drunk girl off the table.

"OK OK I'll go home then, Stefan I am in no state to drive, will you please drive me home in my car?" Selena asked steadying herself with a giggle, he agreed with a smile and said he'd take her home, seeing as Tyler had left little over half an ago he had no need for a ride.

Stumbling out of the grill with a giggle Selena allowed Stefan to wrap his arm around her waist to keep her up and lead her to her car.

"Aww look Stefan my little bumblebee" Selena giggled throwing her arms around her little cars bonnet hugging it tightly.

"Come on Lena, home time" Stefan laughed peeling her from the front of her car and putting her into the passengers seat and ran round the other side before something else caught her eye and she wondered off.

Stefan turned the engine on and pulled out of the parking space then turned out of the grill carpark and headed towards the Lockwood estate.

"Stefan your a great friend, I love you and I love Elena, and I love bonnie and I love care..." She started saying with a slur.

"It's OK I get it se, you love everyone" Stefan laughed taking selena's hand and squeezing it tightly.

"I will not l..l..let klaus hurt a..anyone else, I'll kill h...h.. Him first or did trying" Selena snarled before falling into a drunken sleep Stefan's hand still grasped in her own.

"If only you knew the amount of danger you really were in just by being here" Stefan muttered, running his thumb over the back of her hand gently.

Suddenly his ears pricked up at selena's drunken mutterings.

"Elijah... Don't leave me... Please... I need you"


	3. things just got worse

Headache, that's the first thing Selena felt when she returned to the land of the living. Groaning loudly she rolled over and sleepily opened her eyes, squinting slightly she smiled softly when she saw the glass of water and painkillers on her beside table. Reaching over she scooped up the tablets and popped them in her mouth before taking a swig of water and drank them down.

Half an hour later she finally found the energy to pull herself out of bed and wondered to the bathroom for a shower. Once the water finally ran cold, Selena stepped out feeling tons better. She wrapped a long warm total around herself and returned to her bedroom.

Se was dried and dressed, she cooked her hair out, and pulled it into a side French braid. It desperately needed cutting it was just finding the time and some one to do it. Her phone ringing caught her attention and she glanced over at it with a smile she answered it.

"Morning care, you OK?" She smiled as she wrapped the bobble tightly around her braid.

"I'm good thanks se, how bout you? I think you drank your weight in alcohol last night" Caroline replied with a giggle.

"I'm fine had a bit of a headache this morning but lucky me it passed quite quickly. But the way how did I get home last night?" Selena asked.

"Stefan drive you home" Caroline replied "you were totally wasted and he volunteered to drive you" Caroline smiled in response.

"OK I really need to thank him" Selena replied "oh by the way while I have you on the phone. Is there any chance you'd cut my hair for me?" Selena asked

"Of course I will se, come over if you want I'll do it this afternoon" Caroline replied. Selena quickly agreed and began getting ready.

Putting the phone down from Caroline she called Elena's number might as well get all the girls round and make an afternoon of it catching up properly. Elena quickly agreed and said she'd call bonnie.

Even though Selena arranged it she was the last to arrive at Caroline's, she giggled softly when she saw Caroline stood on the porch practically vibrating.

"Are we a little excited care? Selena smiled as she pulled her bag out of the car and headed up the pathway to the house.

" Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes!" Caroline cried as she grabbed Selena wrist and dragged her into the house past Caroline's mother who was heading out.

"Morning sheriff" Selena smiled waving softly.

"Oh hello Selena, back again I see" she replied glad you back sweetie, you seem to be the only one who can keep this motley crew in check " she finished before leaving the house with a small laugh.

Selena smiled after the sheriff then turned back to the younger girls, just in time to see Elena hide a look of worry and concern. Her eyes automatically narrowed in suspicion.

"What's with the worried look Elena?" Selena asked folding her arms over her chest, and giving them her 'you had better start talking' look.

"I think we should explain the Tyler situation" Elena sighed as she followed Caroline and bonnie in to the living quickly followed by Selena herself. Selena at down and waited patiently for someone to start talking.

"OK you know how we told you that Klaus has turned Tyler into a hybrid" Elena began, Selena nodded. "Well when that happened it didn't take us long to realise that well...Tyler is... He's sired to Klaus" Elena finished.

Sired! Selena screamed in head her eyes widened in panic, if Tyler really is sired to Klaus that means he do any thing for him. Even give up his own sister.

"Don't sorry though Tyler would never do anything to hurt you, your his sister and he loves you" bonnie said softly.

Selena's green eyes darted between the three girls before her, they didn't understand a sire bond.

"You don't understand if Klaus wanted me dead and he asked Tyler to do it, Tyler would have no choice he would do it without even thinking" Selena muttered pulling on the end of her braid.

She couldn't believe it, this was a complete game changer. She needed to keep low and staff out of Klaus's way, she knew something was wrong with Tyler but she didn't realise it was this bad.

One the information about Tyler had finally settled in, Selena sat back in her seat her mind completely boggled. She couldn't believe it her brother could be her best friend or her worst enemy, and on to of that she'd just been informed about Stefan's current value for his humanity.

Now Selena had the full story she knew where she did. Elena again needed protection something she would always offer no questions asked, stefan was acting all unstefanish and Tyler could end her mortal life at a snap of Klaus's fingers.

Great!


	4. threats and missing coffins

I would like to make a shout out to one of my readers, Loving-The-Originals. Thanks for sticking with me...

Selena didn't know how to act around Tyler anymore, fair enough he looked like her brother, acted and sounded like her brother. But now he belonged and listened to Klaus if he wanted to our not. She had heard years ago about how to break a sire bond, but it was awfully painful. Now all she had to do was see if Tyler was up for it without alerting Klaus.

She past Tyler on the stairs as she was going down, he offered her a huge smile one she couldn't help but return. Selena turned and watched him disappear into his room and close the door behind him, she considered going up and talking to him when the sound of the front door opening caught her ears.

Continuing down the stairs she was surprised to see Damon stood outside the door looking in, he spotted Selena and grinned.

"Ah my favourite werewolf" he smirked leaning on door frame.

Selena rolled her eyes at him, they may have made a truce before she left but if she was honest he still pissed her off.

"What do you want Damon?" She signed as she hit the last step.

"In actually after your help Wolfie, Stefan's gone all loco stolen some very important things from Klaus and naturally Klaus has flipped his lid. I need you to help convince him to give them back" Damon casually answered.

"What is it Stefan has stolen?" Selena aired stepping closer to the door clearly intrigued.

"His family" Damon replied. OK not what Selena was expecting.

"Though we are slightly confused there are five coffins and only for siblings so we're lost as to who is in the last coffin, seeing as we can't opened it it's magically sealed shut" Damon muttered.

Selena stood completely shocked at this new turn events. Though the one thing that was gaining the majority of her attention was that stefan was currently in possession of Elijah. If she was happy about that out not she wasn't sure yet.

Damon told her he'd drive her to the old house Stefan was hiding it in, a drive to luckily didn't take to long seeing as it was extremely awkward.

Climbing out the car selena starred up at the old run down before her, narrowing her eyes slightly she turned back to Damon briefly.

"This is the old witch house isn't it?" She asked softly.

"Ding ding ding ding we have a winner" Damon smirked scar sarcastically.

"Damon don't be a jackass" selena snapped with a crown walking towards the house leaving Damon behind.

Even though she wasn't a with, selena could feel the magic circling the house like a barrier. She turned back to Damon with another grown before realisation cleared her mind and a wide grin split her face.

"You can't get in can you? That's why you need my help" selena smirked crossing her arms over her chest.

Damon pulled a face and rolled his eyes at Selena's teasing.

"Look Wolfie, will you or not?" Damon asked in a huff.

"Well I'm here aren't I?" Selena replied in a 'duh' tone before turning her back on Damon one again and entering the house.

"Stefan you here? It's selena" she called as she moved though the house slowly, the last thing she wanted was to startle Stefan and him attack.

It didn't take her long until she came across a room that the for was closed too, she knocked and called out first when she got no reply she slowly opened the door.

"She valued at the sight before her five coffins filled the room, and one of them belonged to Elijah. She stepped further into the room but stopped a heard a creaky floorboard. Spinning around she came face to face with Stefan causing her to take s few steps back.

" what are you doing here selena? Did Damon send you? " he asked sterling further into the room.

Selena gulped quietly and moved casually to be sure there was a coffin between herself and Stefan.

"Well yeah he did, he's worried about you Stefan. We all are, what are you doing with these coffins anyway?" She asked trying to keep things light.

"They hold the things Klaus holds most dear. His family. Actually that one your stood behind contains Elijah" Stefan her swiftly.

Selena eyed the coffin, part of her wanted to I and removed the dagger that no doubt sat buried in his heart, the other part of her wanted none of him no matter how her heart ached.

"Go home selena, drink hot chocolate and forget you ever came here. Besides this is nothing to do with you" Stefan said.

Selena narrowed her eyes at him and leaned over Elijah's coffin glaring at Stefan.

"You listen here Stefan. Your actions have put all of mystic falls in danger. Sort it out our I will!" She growled before stalking from the house, her mind still reeling at how close she'd been to Elijah.


	5. we meet again

"Well apparently Stefan hasn't heeded my warnings! What an idiot!" Selena muttered to Elena as she rubbed her temples in annoyance. Between trying to sort out Stefan and leaving town for daysbon end helping Tyler break the sire bond she was almost running in empty. Since being back in town after her latest Tyler mission she had been to see Stefan three times and each time she had dished out a punishing warning.

Selena began pacing up and down the living room of the Salvatore house.

"What are we going to do se?" Elena asked clearly worried "Klaus is not a patient man,he won't wait forever" Selena merely shrugged her shoulders at a loss for what to say.

"Your very right love" came a British voice the girls instantly recognised. Klaus.

The girls looked round to see him leaned against the doorway of house.

Selena automatically jumped up and placed herself between him and Elena with a put her hand on the wolf's shoulder softly as a warning to be careful.

"Oh its OK Missy I'm not here to cause trouble...yet" Klaus smirked "I don't think I caught your name love" Klaus continued looking straight at Selena.

"I didn't throw it...sir" Selena replied sarcastically, Elena squeezed her arm tightly another warning to be careful.

Selena knew damn well he knew her name he only stalked her for months.

"Elena! Is Selena here?" Called Damon as he rounded the corner coming to a complete stop when he spotted Klaus. Selena could kill him!

"Ah, Selena? Beautiful name for a beautiful woman" Klaus smirked causing Selena to growl softly under her breath.

'What's his game' thought Selena glaring at the hybrid before her.

"Wait its not Selena...Lockwood is it?" Klaus asked suddenly very interested.

Selena was confused he knew who she was, what was he doing? He didn't know she was a werewolf. That's what he is trying to discover. She felt her heart skip a beat and no doubt Klaus heard it, how did she get out of she said the first thing that came in to her mind.

"I know where your coffins are" she blurted out while texting Damon behind her back and telling him to go and move the locked coffin out of the house. Damon made a lame excuse and sped out leaving Klaus was Selena and Elena.

"Where!?" Klaus snarled his hands clawing up momentarily.

"Have you followed Stefan's request?" Selena asked politely.

"Yes! Yes! The hybrids are gone, now where are they!" Klaus demanded angrily.

"Temper temper Mr Mikaelson" Selena smiled, she then noticed she was awful close to stepping over the line. Something Elena also noticed seeing as she kicked Selena in the ankle.

Klaus's eyes flashed and he growled angrily at Selena, a growl she took very seriously.

"They are in the old witch house on the edge of town" Selena finally admitted with a sigh hoping that Damon had gotten there in time.

Klaus eyed the two girls before turning in his heels with a fleeting snarl and was gone leaving Elena and Selena alone.

Selena released a breath she hasn't been aware she was holding as Damon and Stefan appeared though the back door pushing a coffin between them

"I decided I didn't have enough time to get them all out so I went for the locked one, I thought this one was the most valuable" Damon smirked looking rather pleased with himself.

"Damon, that's what I told you to do" Selena laughed shaking her head.

"I undaggered Elijah" Stefan smiled towards Selena smuggliy

Selena snarled softly at the name and turned on the brothers.

"That had nothing to do with me" Damon said and slowly slide out of the firing range, he'd taken a angry punch from the werewolf before he didn't want a repeat performance.

Before Selena could even speak Elena stepped forward and placed herself between Stefan and Selena.

"Why Elijah? Why not Rebekah?" Elena asked reaching back and taking Selena's ha d in her own tightly for comfort.

"Because he's the one who'll annoy Klaus the most." Stefan snapped with annoyance

Selena scowled harshly and pulled Elena back putting herself in front of her again.

"Stefan she was only asking a question" she snapped glaring into his green eyes ones that where most darker then her own.

"And also because I knew it would piss you off" Stefan smirked at Selena.

She'd heard enough she let out a loud battle like scream and lunged for Stefan, Damon catching her into the second.

"Calm down Wolfie, you know you'll regret it later" Damon muttered pulling Selena away from his brother.

Stefan rolled his eyes then turned and left, muttering about how annoying Selena was.

"You better keep walking Leech boy!" Selena yelled after him. Only when he was out of sight did she allow herself to go limp in Damon's arms. "you can let me go now Damon" she sighed as she fell from his grip on to the couch below her.

Half an hour later Selena had helped Damon drag the coffin down into the basement where it was currently under lock and key.

"Drink?" Damon asked holding out a glass of bourbon towards Selena who smiled and as accepted the drink gratefully.

"How long as it been since Tyler left?" Damon asked sitting next to her with a drink of his own.

Tyler had decided to leave town and attempt to break the sire bond to Klaus, Selena left with him and was with him every step of the way. She returned when he started to get to grips with it. They had also met a young werewolf called Hayley, she helped make he'd decision to leave a little easier.

"A little under four weeks I think, I feel my h better knowing he isn't alone though" Selena signed laying her head back on the couch.

Elena had left about an hour before to help bonnie with something she wouldn't go in to details about. Leaving the pair alone.

"Elena must have some faith in us to leave us alone together. Considering six months ago we couldn't even be in the same room without fighting" Damon smiled raising his glass.

Selena smiled and rolled her eyes but rose her own glass all the same.

"Or maybe she knows I'll kick your arse if you step out of line" she replied.

Damon was about to retort when his phone rang catching his attention, Selena stuck her tongue out St him before vacating her seat and heading over for another drink.

The sound of Damon groaning caught Selena's attention causing her to turn and offer Damon a 'what?' Look.

"Well Wolfie looks like me you and Stefan have a dinner date with Klaus" Damon sighed.

Selena snarled softly and crushed the glass in her hand. There was only one reason she'd be invited to something like this, Klaus knew.

Great!


	6. original siblings

Selena pulled nervously at the hem of her dark green knee length cocktail dress, she couldn't believe she was doing this. She couldn't do this. Her eyes danced from side to side looking for an out, she was doubtful she'd find one not with Damon and Stefan on either side of her.

"You even consider making a break for it and I'll chase you down and drag you back, understand green eyes?" Damon smirked. He must have picked up on her edgy actions.

She shot him a mock glare which quickly turned into a shaky smile. Damon didn't hesitate to take her hand and give it a tight squeeze in reassurance.

"Or we could just let Elijah and Klaus do the chasing" Stefan smile Arrogantly.

Damon suddenly span on his brother his eyes flashing.

"Not helping little brother!" He snapped before steering Selena towards the mansions door.

Not wanted to look weak Selena stood as tall as possible, not that it did much it only brought her to shoulder height on the brothers. She rolled her eyes and slipped her arm though Damon's looking for a little courage, which he gladly gave.

Reaching his hand out, Damon slowly knocked on the front door. Not missing Selena's slight movements putting herself slightly behind him. If it was in fear of Klaus or Elijah he wasn't sure, but he'd be there for her either way.

The door quickly swung open to reveal a smirking Klaus, his icy blue eyes scanned the brothers until they finally settled on the small woman tucked behind Damon slightly.

"Ahh hello mates and of course the lovely Selena, hello love" he smiled his eyes raking over her.

A look Damon didn't like and blocked his view a little more.

"Well are you going to invite us in our not?" Damon asked cheekily.

Klaus looked a little put out to be blocked by Damon, but invited them in.

He led them though the foyer into a large beautiful dinning area with a massive mahogany table in the centre. Selena almost fell in love with the room straight away.

"Niklaus shall we open red and white wine?" Called from some where, one would assume the kitchen.

Selena froze in her spot, her blood ran cold. That voice, that beautiful voice. Elijah.

She couldn't do this, her eyes widened as a door on far side of the room opened and Elijah appeared in all his glory. His eyes left the floor and looked up, chocolate brown meeting emerald green for the first time in months.

"Selena" he muttered taking a single step forward causing Selena to step back into Damon. She saw the hurt look that flashed though his eyes, but she couldn't bring herself to sympathise. He'd not only hurt her, he'd ripped her heart from her chest and stamped on it leaving it broken.

"Oooo awkward" Stefan muttered softly.

Selena hated him so much at that moment, she could see Klaus practically beaming from the corner of her eyes. She hated him too, while she's at it she'll confirm she hates Elijah too.

Before long they were all seated around the table, with food before them. Selena slyly leaned forward taking a soft smell of the dish before her, she wouldn't put it past him to try and poison her.

"I can assure you love, the food is perfectly safe" Klaus laughed softly.

Damn! Caught! She glared at him harshly and pushed her dish away from herself as Stefan did the same.

"I'm not hungry, thanks" Selena smiled lacing it with sarcasm

"I don't trust you" Stefan grinned throwing his fork on the plate with a loud clatter.

"Come on guys we said we'd leave moody Stefan and sarcastic Selena at home" Damon quickly covered

"Well you can either eat it, or I force it down your throat and make you eat it" Klaus snarled with a hard smile.

"Niklaus there is no need for such violence" Elijah sighed as he swirled his red wine round his glass.

Selena snarled herself before dragging the plate back towards herself, she'd be dammed if she allowed Elijah to defend her. Stabbing a potato violently she stuffed it in her mouth angrily. While Damon nudged her silently telling her to behave, to which she merely sent him a cheeky grin before downing the last of her wine.

A few hours past and the wine continued to flow, Damon become worried last time Selena was in a room drinking whilst angry at Elijah she'd attacked him. That's all he needed now. He slammed his eyes shut he'd just heard Elena's name, great just great. He opened his eyes and got ready, ready to intervene if Selena decided she was going to voice her opinions.

Selena's eyes narrowed and she turned slowly to face Klaus, her eyes were almost flashing in anger. The green almost disappearing as the wolf sensed a member of it's own being threatened.

Klaus didn't seem to notice the change in Selena, but Elijah did and he recognised the look on her face as the same look she wrote when she attacked him.

"Shall we have dessert then?" Elijah asked standing up from his seat, a little worried that Selena was still glaring at Klaus.

He disappeared into the kitchen returning several moments later with a silver tray covered with a white towel. He's eyes frowned slightly Selena was still glaring at his brother.

"Desert is served" Elijah smiled pulling the towel room the plate to reveal three long daggers, Klaus's eyes widened in fear then narrowed in anger.

"Looks like I'll have to kill the Gilbert girl sooner then planned" Klaus snarled as he started to stand up.

"Selena! No!" Damon yelled lungeing for Selena but found himself a fraction of a second too slow.

Selena had launched herself from her seat, throwing her plate in Klaus's direction as a distraction. She shot across the table and drove a fork though his left hand causing him to roar in pain and throw Selena across the room. Though she was back on her feet in seconds, along with Damon and Elijah. They both knew Selena was in serious danger now and they had to get her out.

"You keep filthy paws off Elena" she screamed before going for him again only to be caught round the middle by Elijah, causing her legs to swing up from the momentum.

"Get off me you dirty traitor" Selena yelled scratching at Elijah's hands only to have him throw her in Damon's direction silently telling him to get her out. He didn't need being told twice

"Wait I do like this girl" called a voice Selena didn't recognise she stopped her struggle to look at who the voice came from. She was met by a younger version of Elijah.

"Kol?" Klaus muttered softly the look of fear in his eyes brought a smile to Selena's face.

Kol shot forward driving a dagger into Klaus followed quickly by another man, who Klaus called Finn. Lastly came the only girl original Rebekah she drove a dagger into Klaus chest in pure anger.

"You can leave now, this is family business" Elijah said looking towards Selena, Damon and Stefan.

"No! Get off! I want a go!" Selena yelled as Damon dragged her out of the house, Elijah's eyes never leaving her.

There would be trouble now for sure.


	7. aftermath

Hey I'm trying something new with this chapter hopefully it works, I'm going to attempt writing a little bit from Elijah's side of things. Let me know what you think when you've finished reading. Also there is a reference to drink driving in this chapter just to make it clear I do NOT condone this. Again enjoy!

"What happened to low profile Selena!" Damon yelled in the werewolves face, receiving a hard scowl and a throaty growl. She was not in the mood for one of Damon's little lectures. She was still fired up from her confrontation with Klaus and he last thing she wanted was to take it out of her friends.

They had just gotten back to the Salvatore manor, so Selena could get her car. She knew she shouldn't be driving seeing as she had, had quite a bit to drink but at the moment she really didn't care. Standing in the living room of Damon and Stefan's the whole world could collapse and she wouldn't notice she was so wrapped up in her anger.

"What's going on?" Asked Elena entering the living having heard back commotion. Selena rolled her eyes and turned away great just what she needed another friend getting on her back. She could feel herself physically shaking her anger getting the better of her.

"Selena here sent all psycho and drove a fork though Klaus's hand at a dinner party" Damon explained while glaring at Stefan who was laughing softly to himself.

Elena's eyes flew wide open and her hand shot to her mouth covering a gasp, she looked over to Selena who still had her back to everyone seemingly finding the ceiling very interesting.

"Selena!" She shrieked "what the he..." She started only to be cut off.

"He pissed me off!" Selena screamed spinning round to face everyone, her eyes flashing yellow "you really expect me to sit thereand listen to him talk about my friends the way he was? Well no can do! Sorry!" She hissed with hard eyes.

Her eyes softened slightly when she saw Elena step back slightly towards Damon, only for them to harden again.

"Great, and now my friends are scared of me!" She growled before turning on her heels and storming out of the house, hearing Elena's attempts at calling her back but she chose to ignore them.

Selena soon found herself sat outside the Lockwood estate, her hands gripping the steering wheel so hard her knuckles were turning white. She had hoped the anger would have ebbed away by now but it hadn't she was still as angry as ever.

She didn't understand why she was so angry all of a sudden, she'd always been so good with her control but something about Klaus just ticked her off. Grumbling softly to herself even his name annoyed her. The text tone from her phone broke her anger fueled trance, she grabbed it and quickly read over the text before stopping and rereading it.

'Be careful Selena, Nicklaus is out for blood. More to the point, your blood.' E

E? Who...Elijah! Her eyes flashed in rage and a roar like snarl ripped though her throat. How dare he! He lost all rights to contacting her when he ran off, even if he was just trying to help. She didn't want his help, she didn't need his help. She thresher phone into her bag and stalked towards the house radiating a new sense of anger.

She wanted to sneak in and avoid her mother, but apparently the fates weren't on her side.

"Selena dear?" Her mother called from the kitchen, Selena rolled her eyes and headed towards the voice to find her mother sat at the kitchen island sipping a glass of wine.

"Selena, a man was here for you, you just missed him. Tall, dark and handsome. Ring any bells?" She asked

Selena turned from her mother suppressing a snarl, she did not want to get angry with her, she had done nothing wrong, but she was in the wrong place at the wrong time and Selena felt like she was a bout to blow. So she did the only thing she could think of, isolating herself. She started to leave the kitchen only to have her mother call her back.

"Well who is he dear?" She asked.

Selena felt a small twitch in her left eye, as her head dropped and she growled softly.

"HE...he is no one mom, just do me a favour and don't let him in OK?" With her back to her mother, only just managing to stop her anger from taking over and snapping

She ran for the stairs and took two at a time, slamming her bedroom door behind herself. Finally she was alone now she could begin trying to calm herself down. She pulled off her dress and kicked off her shoes, and pulled on a pair of yoga pants and a vest top before sitting on her bed cross legged and closed her eyes. Before she knew it she'd fallen asleep.

Elijah had watched Selena leave with the Salvatore brothers hours ago with a heavy heart, if there was one thing he regretted it was leaving her the way he did. He knew it would not be easy to gain her forgiveness, if ever and he hated himself for it.

Klaus had already claimed her death would come from his hands, and his alone. Elijah had tried defending her but it had fallen on deaf ears. The only chance she had now was for Klaus to discover she was a werewolf, but he wouldn't tell him without her consent. He was already in enough trouble with the green-eyed beauty.

"That little witch is living on borrowed time the minute I get my hands on her she's dead" Klaus snarled pacing the living room.

Elijah had to stop the growl that tried to escape him, he was not happy that Klaus was threatening the girl he was in love with but it was best he didn't find out about his and Selena's past relations just yet.

"Now Niklaus, you did provoke the girl" Elijah sighed his eyes not leaving the book her was reading. On the outside he was a picture of calm, but on the inside he was a bag of nerves and worry.

"She still out her little hands on me, if I allow her to get away with it everyone is going to think I'm a pushover and I can't be having that can I big brother?" Klaus smirked before leaving the room.

Elijah was worried, he had gone to the Lockwood estate to try and warn Selena but she wasn't there, so he had settled on leaving her a text message. He only hoped she heeded his warning. Klaus could be vicious and cruel and he didn't want to see any harm come to Selena.

"What ever is the matter brother? You look like you have the whole world on your shoulders?" Kol smirked as he entered the too. Elijah was currently occupying.

Elijah sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, now was not the time for kol's childish games.

"Not now Kol I have matters to attend to" Elijah replied before sweeping from the room with grace only he could manage. He had to find a way to keep Selena safe.


	8. hiding out

The next morning Selena woke to her phones constant buzzing, finally she'd had enough and reluctantly climbed out of bed to retrieve it. Just as she was about to answer it rang off causing her to grumble under her breath. She thought about going bback to bed but decided against it. She pulled some cloths out of her wardrobe and was just about to leave her bedroom for the bathroom when her door flew open and in stepped Damon and Elena.

"Oh please do come in" she said sarcastically rolling her eyes in annoyance.

"Get changed your coming with us" Damon said folding his arms.

"What!?" Selena snapped folding her own arms, there was no way he was bursting into her house and making demands.

"Did I stutter?" He asked looking her in the eyes.

"You'll be stuttering when I kick the teeth from your mouth" Selena snarled stepping forward.

Elena quickly placed herself in between the pair to avoid the brewing fight. Sure enough Selena and Damon had been getting along but Selena was not a morning person nor did she take well to be told what to do.

"What Damon is trying to say Se, is that we have to move you to a safe house. Somewhere out of the way. Klaus had put a price on your head, we don't want him finding you" Elena explained quickly.

Selena frowned slightly her eyes moving between the two before her, before her face almost split into a huge smile.

"Oh yeah, I stabbed the dude with a fork" she laughed reenacting it wildily in midair.

"Its not funny Selena, he'll kill you when he finds you" Elena cried with tear filled eyes.

"If my dear, if he finds me" Selena happily corrected before continuing on to the bathroom.

"So where do you plan on keeping a rebellious, devil may care werewolf under the radar?" Selena asked as she followed Elena and Damon out to his car.

"We don't plan on keeping you under the radar Lena. We plan on hiding you for a while under things cool off" Elena replied to which Selena groaned loudly.

"That's boring! It's no fun" she moaned loudly in a childish voice.

"Well at least she still acts like she hasn't got a care in the world" Elena smiled as she climbed into thea front passengers seat.

Selena reluctantly climbed into the back of Damon's car still muttering softly to herself about lack of freedom.

"You wouldn't be in this mess if you hadn't gone all Rambo on Klaus" Damon pointed out looking at her in the rearview mirror.

"Yeah! And I'd do it again" Selena snapped kicking the back of Damon's chair before resting her head on the back seat headrest.

Elena rolled her eyes, though she couldn't help but worry. She knew that Selena was a fun loving girl, she was also very protective. She wouldn't put it past the werewolf to go for Klaus again.

Half an hour later and many back roads, they found themselves pulling up outside Alaric's apartment.

"We couldn't have you at mine or Damon's they were too obvious so Ric offered to help out" Elena explained "he's staying at mine at the moment so this place is vacant"

Selena glared at the two in the front seats, before looking up at the apartment.

"So what? I'm just ment to hide here like a scared little pup?" Selena asked not liking it at all.

"No your Kent to stay here out of sight like a good little pup" Damon smirked which resulted in the back of his chair being kicked again.

Selena barley contained a growl before she climbed out of the car, slamming the door behind herself.

"And what do I do tonight? You know full moon and all" Selena stated folding her arms and leaning against the bonnet of the car.

Selena could tell from the looks on her friends faces, they hadn't thought of that. Selena could see Elena starting to panic and tears were starting to form in her eyes. Selena growled softly under her breath before pushing away from the car and heading towards the apartment.

"It'll be fine, I'll lock myself in and board up the don't have thumos , don't have the ability to open doors" Selena laughed before walking towards the apartment with Elena and Damon in tow.

"Do you think it'll work? Locking herself in here?" Elena asked glancing around the room.

"Well it's either this or I go up to the woods for the evening" Selena sighed, and glancing around the room she was quickly leaning towards heading to the woods.

A couple of hours later Selena had returned home to pack a bag while Damon waited outside, it had taken a while up she'd managed to convince them to let her go to the woods. Damon had even agreed to drop her off and pick her up again the next morning.

Running from the house Selena dove into the car yelling at Damon to go, who in turn shot off just to humur the young werewolf.

Twenty minutes later they pulled up by the old woods and Selena sighed softly to herself.

"Yeah, so just call in the morning and some one will come get you" Damon smiled patting her arm softly.

Selena smiled in response before exiting the car and gently closing the door and taking a deep breath to ready herself. Without a second glance Damon sped off leaving Selena alone.

She watched the ccar until it disappeared, she looked to the sky then to her phone. She had about two hours until the moon fully rose.

An hour and a half later Selena had made her way to the middle of the woods, the furthest point from all humans.

Settling down she sat down and leaned her back against a tall tree, taking a deep breath closed her eyes and waited.

"Well hello little wolf. Thought you'd never settle down" called a voice.

Selena's eyes flew open and she turned quickly coming face-to-face with Klaus.


	9. one sided fight

_i am so so sorry I took so long uploading this, been having some personal problems but hopefully they are sorted now :)_

_Rebekah is a little ooc in this chapter but just go with it, also Klaus is rather aggressive but when isn't he? _

Selena vaulted up and sprang away from the hybrid, how an earth hadn't she noticed she was being followed?

"Your a hard wolf to track" he smiled bouncing on the balls of his feet, hands behind his back.

How did he knew? She frowned to herself slightly.

"In answer of your unanswered question, I've always known your a werewolf little Lockwood" he smirked "I was merely waiting for the opportune moment"

Suddenly Selena's body reeled with pain quickly sending her to her knees, her eyes turning yellow her bones began to snap to make way for the shape of the wolf.

Within minutes Selena was glaring up at Klaus snarling menacingly, her jaws snapping angrily. She launched herself at Klaus knocking him of his feet and clamping her teeth around his shoulder causing Klaus to yell out in pain.

Selena jumped away and span on a dime ready to attack again, only to be faced by a large grey wolf. She was momentarily confused but quickly went back on the defensive, she knew this was dangerous. In the back of her mind she knew this wolf was Klaus but the wolf just didn't care. She snapped her jaws and leapt forward, the wolf not contemplating the danger in this fight.

The area was quickly filled with the sound of fighting wolves, snarls and growls echoing though the trees accompanied by the odd yelp when a bite was landed.

Twenty minutes later a large grey wolf and a smaller russett brown were stood glaring at each other both panting heavily.

The smaller wolves survival instincts suddenly kicked in, knowing she had no chance at winning this fight she knew she had to run. Jumping forward she clamped her teeth around the larger wolves front paw and was satisfied with the high pitched yelp that reached her ears. She then turned tail and sprinted off leaving the other wolf licking it's wounds.

Once she was happy she had put a good amount of space between herself and Klaus, the wolf stopped running and curled up between the roots of an old tree to clean her own wounds.

She knew she had to steer clear of that other wolf at all costs. Her eyes slowly began to close, only for them to shot open again when a long howl reached her ears. It wasn't far from her and she didn't like.

Pulling herself from her hiding spot her ears swiveling quickly , trying to pinpoint the other wolf. She couldn't afford another fight she was hurt.

An hour later, and much running. Selena had finally found a secluded area to rest her head and within minutes she was peacefully sleeping.

A couple of hours later Selena was disturbed from her slumber, blinking her eyes open she slowly rose her head only to feel a sort of barrier on her right side. Sleepily she glanced over and huffed softly at the grey wolf laying at her side. Her head layer back onto her front paws and her eyes closed again, before they shot open and she jumped to her feet with an aggressive snarl.

The grey wolf also launched to its own feet eyeing the she-wolf before him. She sent him a warning growl before high tailing again.

The next morning Elena woke Damon bright and early causing the vampire to grumble angrily and hide under his covers.

"Come on Damon, we have to go get Selena" she smiled before leaving the room, not before throwing a pillow at him for good measure.

She headed downstairs where she rolled her eyes at a brooding Stefan, but he jumped to his feet when he saw her and rushed towards her.

"There's something you need to know" he said falling into step beside her as Damon joined them.

"Not now Stefan we have to go collect Selena" Elena brushed him off quickly and followed Damon out of the door with Stefan in her heels.

"It concerns Selena" he replied as they reached Damon's car.

"Well you can tell us all when we get back with the little wolf" Damon answered as he climbed into his car followed by Elena and they shot off.

"I hope she was OK out there last night alone" Elena thought out aloud.

"She'll be fine, she was the baddest thing in those woods last night" Damon reassured with a small smile.

Elena's phone suddenly sprung to life, and she smiled at the caller id showing Damon revealing Selena's name.

"Chill out Lena we're on our way" she laughed into the phone.

"Oh that's just great but your services are no longer required" came the reply before the phone e went dead.

Elena's face went pale with fear as she brought the phone away from her ear and turned to Damon.

"Klaus has Selena she stuttered looking to Damon with tear filled eyes.

Damon's own eyes hardened and he glanced back at Elena taking her hand tightly in his own for comfort.

"We'll get her back, I promise. She'll be OK" he replied.

Whether he was trying to convince her or himself Elena wasn't sure, but one thing was for sure she was absolutely terrified for Selena's life.

Selena woke in an unfamiliar room, she glanced around desperately trying to figure out where she was. That was when she felt the burning pain on her wrists. Her eyes automatically looked towards the source of the pain, to find her wrists bound to the chair she was sat in. No doubt they were soaked in wolfsbane

"Ah your awake, brilliant" Klaus smiled as he strutted into the room with an air of arrogance, receiving a forceful glare from Selena.

An angry snarl escaped her mouth without her permission, which got her a slap to the face for her troubles.

"A little respect if you please" he snapped "did you really think you could get away with your little stunt without punishment?" He asked pacing in front of her like a caged animal.

"Well you deserved it, you shouldn't dish it out if you can't take it" Selena smirked spitting out some blood that had gathered in her mouth from the slap she'd received.

Klaus stared at her, his eyes boiling with anger. How dare this insignificant little girl talk to him with such disrespect.

With fierce yellow eyesz Klaus lunged forward with such force that he sent himself and Selena tumbling to the floor. Selena felt slightly dazed as her head collided with the floor. Klaus landed on top of her and lent forward quickly biting into her shoulder hard causing her to yelp in pain.

"Well seeing as your werewolf genes make you immune to compulsion I'll have to do things myself" Klaus snapped pulling her up from the ground by her hair causing her to hiss in pain not only from her hair and the bute but from the ropes rubbing against her skin.

"Now little pup, you stay here and wait my return" Klaus smirked cockily as he strutted out if the room.

Selena sighed and let her head fall forwards, a hiss escaped her mouth as her shoulder burnt.

Her thoughts drifted to Elena and Damon, she hoped they didn't worry too much. She'd told them she would be at the pick up point, if it was Damon alone she knew it would be OK but if Elena was with him she would instantly panic and send out an immediate search party.

She would be OK, she could handle Klaus. When the time was right, when she was ready she would make him realise he'd picked the wrong werewolf, she hoped.

Klaus had returned twice, and twice she was doused in wolfsbane and beaten. Though she refused to show him her pain, all that escaped her were hisses and that seriously displeased Klaus.

Half an hour after her largest 'bath' and punishing blows, Selena heard movement from the door. She knew her body couldn't handle another beating. She closed her eyes and prayed it would be over quickly.

The door closed and she heard footsteps move towards her making her eyes tighten again, a hand was placed on her shoulder not a hard rough one like Klaus's but a soft delicate one. Selena carefully lifted her head, her vision blurry and her thoughts disoriented. Her unfocused eyes slowly travelled up her visitor and finally focused on their face.

Rebekah?

She felt a glass placed to her lips and moisture touch them, water. She eagerly opened her mouth and allowed Rebekah to pour water in and she gulped it greedily. Once it was gone Rebekah put the glass on the floor and really looked at Selena's beaten body and face, unshed tears glistened in her eyes.

"I'm sorry Selena, I'll find a worry to get you out of here. I've been on the receiving end of Nic's tempers to often to see another suffer at his hands. Especially when that persons only crime is defending a friend" Rebekah sighed "I'll come back for you I promise"

With that Rebekah scooped up the glass turned and lefted Selena alone again. With only her thoughts to keep her company and no energy to call her back.


	10. authors note

Sorry not a chapter just a small update for you. I haven't forgotten about this story I just have major writers block at the moment I know where its going but I can't seem to get it out. So bare with me hopefully I will have a chapter sorted by the weekend at the latest.


End file.
